fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Vinci's Workshop
The is the fourth option in the navigation menu. It serves as a hub to make purchases with in-game currency and real money. Event items can be exchanged for limited cards or items. Each event has its own shop, and the shops tend to expire a few days after the event itself ends. When an event shop is active, there is a blinking message on the event shop banner. See the event page for specifics on each event's shop. Burning Destroy Servants and Craft Essences in exchange for QP and Mana Prisms. See Burning for more detailed information. With the Rare Prism Update, 4 and 5 Servants will now yield Rare Prism after burning. This shop sells cards and items for Each item has 3 fields underneath indicating: #Time until the item will be removed from the shop (年 = years, 日 = days, 時間 = hours, 分 = minutes) #The number of times the item can be purchased (---- = unlimited, 売り切れ = sold out) #The cost in Mana Prism Renewable Inventory Below items can be bought with Mana Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each month. Unlockable Craft Essences This Craft Essences are unlocked from Rare Prism Exchange. Mona Lisa= As part of the Happy New Year 2016 campaign, Mona Lisa CE was on sale from January 1 till March 31, 2016. It was re-introduced to the Rare Prism shop during the 2017 New Year Campaign along with a cost reduction to 1000 Mana Prisms for all copies. |-| Personal Training= Personal Training CE was on sale from April 1 till June 30, 2016. It was reintroduced to the Rare Prism shop on the 26th of March, 2017. Previous Craft Essences Personal Lesson= Personal Lesson CE was on sale from July 1 till September 30, 2016. |-| Chaldea Lunchtime= Chaldea Lunchtime CE was on sale from October 1 till December 31, 2016. Special Time-Limited Offers 6M Downloads Campaign= |-| Happy New Year 2016= From January 1 till January 27, 2016, the following items were on sale. |-| 4M Downloads Campaign= From September 30 till October 28, 2015, the following items were on sale. Rare Prism Exchange This shop sells cards, mystic codes and items for Rare Prism.Each item has 3 fields underneath indicating: #Time until the item will be removed from the shop (年 = years, 日 = days, 時間 = hours, 分 = minutes) #The number of times the item can be purchased (---- = unlimited, 売り切れ = sold out) #The cost in Rare Prism. Renewable Inventory ---- Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are renewed on the 1st day of each month. Non Renewable Inventory ---- Below items can be bought with Rare Prisms and are not renewed when the number of items were depleted. Certain Items or Cards cannot be bought due to quest completions or limited to 1 per account. (For Players That Has the Item, Mystic Codes or Craft Essences) Purchase Saint Quartz Buy 30x30px|link=Saint Quartz with real money. Purchased Quartz can sometimes be used for special summonings; Quartz obtained for free from completing quests, login rewards, or other non-purchased methods is separate from purchased Quartz. Saint Quartz currently can only be purchased with Japanese iTunes or Google Play credit (based on your device). Refer here for exchange rates. *'See also' **For those with troubles buying quartz via Paypal (reddit) Special Summon right|100px Collect 10 to trade for one 5 Servant of your choice. Time limited servants can be summoned within event duration. are obtained by summoning your 6th copy of a single 5 servant and only one is obtained per duplicate. Category:Da Vinci's Workshop Category:Shop